


Mirar

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: ¿Y si admites que me amas y ya?





	Mirar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al imbécil de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "prepared" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Sting/Rufus.
> 
> Extensión: 500 palabras, soy una chica de riesgo (?).
> 
> Notas: Sigo tratando de ponerme al día, que algo es algo. Como siempre pasa con Sabertooth, mucha homosexualidad aquí solo que bien disimulada, o eso dicen ellos (?). Sting siendo dorki y Rufus siendo un bastardo que siempre tiene la última palabra porque en eso se basa su relación, papeleo mediante (?).
> 
> Happy Pride Month, con algo de suerte acabo antes de que acabe.
> 
> [Editado 01/05/2019]

Sting sabía que no era la persona más precavida del mundo, el cielo podía estar nublado y él no veía venir la lluvia, era bastante despistado y un tanto despreocupado. Por ello, si bien había logrado manejarse como maestro con el tiempo, algunos detalles todavía escapaban de él. La burocracia y los balances, por ejemplo.

Rogue podía ayudarlo con algunos detalles, como inscribir misiones y demás, pero al igual que él Rogue no se llevaba bien con los números ni las leyes, por consecuente solo le quedaba Rufus. No es que a Sting le molestara (les tomó tiempo, sudor, lágrimas y demás mierdas pero habían aprendido a entenderse), pero resultaba un tanto... ¿extraño? O sea, no le molestaba ni nada, más bien lo contrario, comenzaba a resultarle demasiado agradable.

Encima tenía que ser verano y el muy idiota estar usando solo una camisa, eso era injusto y además le distraía.

—¿Vas a hacer algo o piensas contemplarme todo el día?

Sting arqueó una ceja ante el comentario, seguro que Rufus podría al menos mirarlo si iba a hablarle.

—¿Te molesta que te mire?

—Me molesta que no trabajes.

—¿O sea que puedo mirarte?

Su compañero rodó los ojos y él no pudo evitar reír, porque era el maestro y por ley tenía derecho a salirse con la suya... o algo así.

—Idiota.

Sting volvió a reír, divertido con la situación. Apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos y continuó mirándolo, una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

—Deja de hacer eso.

—¿El qué?

Rufus suspiró y solo entonces alzó el rostro hacia él.

—¿Planeas hacer algo?

—Estoy haciendo algo —reclamó—: te estoy mirando.

—¿Algo útil?

—Esto es útil.

—¿En qué forma?

Lo pensó un momento, era una buena pregunta y no se le ocurría una respuesta lo suficientemente ingeniosa. Lástima, le apetecía dar una.

—Te distrae —dijo al fin—, te hace bien distraerte, ¿sabes?

Una vez más logró que Rufus rodara los ojos, y una vez más rió. Así quedaron, la vista en el otro y muecas contrarias, uno divertido y el otro aburrido. Pasaron unos segundos, a saber cuántos, antes de que Sting decidiera que era muy gay eso de estarse mirando fijamente por más de veinte segundos seguidos.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces? —repitió Rufus.

—¿No dirás nada? —inquirió, alzando una ceja—. ¿No vas a alegar o es que te gusta que te mire? Porque estás haciendo exactamente lo que reclamas: me miras —resolvió, ampliando su sonrisa.

Rufus no dijo nada de inmediato, regresó primero la atención al papel frente a sí, aparentemente indiferente.

—Idiota.

Sting contuvo, con mucho esfuerzo, las ganas de reír y habló:

—¿Y si admites que me amas y ya?

—Dí eso cuando dejes de mirar mi camisa —contraatacó Rufus.

Silencio. Sting parpadeó, borrando la sonrisa al verse descubierto. Para empezar no miraba la camisa, sino lo que había debajo... ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Un carraspeo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, porque ahora la sonrisa la tenía Rufus.

Maldito, que siempre lo atrapaba con la guardia baja.


End file.
